The Date -Kickthestickz, Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil and Dan have set Chris and PJ up on a date so the two can hopefully realize their feelings for each other. Adorable fluffyness and some humor. please read :3


"Dan! stop elbowing me!"

"Well you stop pushing me then"

"But I can't see!"

"Well- Shh, here they come"

I turned my attention to the café window where PJ and Chris were exchanging rather confused looks. I should probably explain what's going on shouldn't I?

Well, Dan and I had noticed the weird sort of atmosphere between Chris and PJ lately. I knew for a fact that they both liked each other, of course, the other didn't know about these feelings though. Chris had told me many times before about the fact he had a 'little', as he would put it, crush on PJ. I felt sorry for him, we all did. No one actually thought PJ felt the same way.

Well that was until a few months ago

PJ had told both Dan and I that he had started to feel weird around Chris. He felt their friendship had changed somehow. Like it had become something deeper. The poor naïve guy hadn't realized he actually loved Chris.

So after many months of watching not either one of them do anything about their feelings we decided to take action.

Dan had invited Chris to lunch in our café we normally went to on days out. I had done the same with PJ. We told them both to meet us at our table in the window. So this is what we're witnessing now.

"Chris has picked up the note!"

Dan about squalled as he watched our friends closely. Dan had left a note on the table that they were now both standing at. It Simply contained four words.

'Have a nice date'

PJ turned a dark shade of red as Chris read out what was written on the note. Chris did the same, trying to laugh it off. They both looked rather flustered and embarrassed.

They were smiling though

They looked like an adorable couple, just standing there smiling at each other like that. If there were any fan girls around I bet they would have fainted due to the excitement caused by that loving look.

Dan made a small sort of unhappy grumbling noise, alerting me to the fact I was starting into space again.

"Phil, come on! We need to follow them"

Of course, we were going to follow them. Because that's what friends do you know, follow you around when you're on a date. I smiled at Dan, gently taking his hand in mine as we quickly, yet cautiously followed Chris and PJ.

The conversation seemed to be flowing well. Chris telling some dirty joke and PJ laughing along as usual. But there seemed to be small little awkward glances thrown between them. I looked around, trying to figure out a way to clear this awkward atmosphere between them.

"Do you maybe wanna…catch a movie? I mean, if you want to"

I smiled softly as I heard PJ's suggestion. I felt oddly proud that we was trying to make some sort of move. Well, I hoped that was his intention. I mean, who goes to the cinema if not to try at least hold their dates hand?

"Sure, sounds great"

Chris replied, looking towards the large building that was the cinema. Luckily it was only down the street. Well, lucky for Dan and I who were currently trying to watch our friends from behind a parked car. We had a perfect view right up until the cinema doorway. We must have looked quite weird to anyone walking past us. It's not everyday you see two fully grown men crouched down behind a car, giggling excitedly to each other.

We followed them in the cinema, quickly darting into a crowded part not to far away from them so we could still hear their conversation.

"What do you wanna see?"

"um, I don't know. You can choose"

PJ had a panicked look on his face as he looked up the huge board with all the films names on. Dan grinned suddenly, pulling on me hand

"Come on, I have an idea"

And with that he pulled us right in front of Chris and PJ. I gave him a sharp look as to ask what he was doing but he only smiled.

"Oh hey guys" Dan greeted calmly. What was he doing? The whole reason we were staying hidden is so they wouldn't know we were here so why had Dan just made us appear right in front of them.

"Hey guys" Chris greeted just as calmly. Luckily it seems they have both forgotten they're on this 'date' because of Dan and I

"We've just got out of that super scary film The Evil dead. You guys have to go see it"

So that's why. I have to say, I'm impressed Dan managed to come up with such an idea.

"Oh sure, it does sound good. That okay with you Peej?" Chris asked PJ with a small smile.

PJ just quickly nodded, giving Chris a nervous smile back.

PJ hated horror movies

This should be fun

************************************************** *******************

Dan and I, had of course, snuck in as the lights had went down so they wouldn't notice us. The film was about half way through now. I hated horror movies too, but I could bear this with Dan cuddling up to me, giving me little kisses every time I jumped.

I looked to where Chris and PJ were sitting, that conveniently, were only a few rows in front of us. PJ was shaking slightly, his arms wrapped around himself tightly as he stared straight a head at the screen. Chris hadn't seemed to notice the state his friend was in, his own eyes glued to the screen. Well, that was until he just happened to turn to PJ at this exact moment.

"Hey Peej, you okay?"

It was a hushed whisper but I still somehow heard it. Chris looked generally concerned as he looked at his friend next to him. PJ just nodded. I could tell he was trying to smile but couldn't because he was too scared. Okay, more than scared, probably terrified.

"Aww, Peej, don't be scared"

Chris smiled softly as he gently wrapped an arm around the younger male, bring PJ closer to him. "You should have just said you find it too scary"

"I don't"

"Come on Peej, look at you" Chris slowly reached for PJ's hand with his other hand that wasn't around the boy. "You can't fool me"

PJ just smiled in return, gazing into Chris' eyes with such a loving look I thought the cuteness would actually kill me. They both leaned in slowly, Chris being the first to close his eyes waiting for impact.

BOOM

They both jumped apart as the loudest noise that could ever be produced from speakers happened. Of course, a perfect moment ruined by a movie.

Tell me something new

************************************************** *******************

I grinned to myself as I watched Chris smiling sweetly at PJ as he took his friends hand in his own. After the film had finished we followed them to a little pub we often all drink at. Dan and I sat in the corner, attempting to hide behind menu's as we watched our friends.

"I've had a great time today"

Chris just smiled, taking a small sip of his drink. "So have I. it's been great fun"

PJ's turn to smile. They rally looked like such an adorable couple. By this point I just wanted to go over their and shove their heads together so they would actually kiss. Seriously, the looks they keep giving each other. It's adorable.

You can tell they're actually in love

PJ looks away, blushing slightly as he probably realizes he's just spent the last five minutes gazing at his best friend lovingly. "I, um, I better go"

Chris frowns, giving PJ a confused look "oh, okay" he then smiles softly, tightening his grip around PJ's hand "Let me walk you home then"

PJ just nods in agreement, standing up and gently pulling Chris with him. Then they leave, hand in hand, smiling happily at each other.

"Phillllll" Dan whines, pulling on my own hand as he looks towards the door impatiently "We're gonna lose them"

"No we're not. come on then" I giggle, softly kissing his lips before pulling him out the door to follow.

************************************************** *******************

"Thanks again, for today, I mean"

PJ says shyly, still holding onto Chris' hand tightly

"No problem" he suddenly smirked looking straight into PJ's eyes "so you enjoyed our 'date' then?" he asked, placing heavy emphasis on the word date.

PJ just blushed a dark shade of red, adverting his eyes away from Chris' "I, um…yeah"

Chris laughed, squeezing his friends hand tighter "I'm glad" he almost whispered as he gently pulled PJ into a tight hug.

I could feel Dan tightened his grip around my own hand as we watched them. He looked at me, smiling softly. Those little smiles still gave me butterflies. I made myself look away from Dan's perfect brown eyes and dazzling smile to see what Chris and PJ were doing now.

They still had a tight grip around each other, them both taking in this beautiful moment together.

Chris was the first to pull away

He pulled away a little, looking into PJ's eyes. He gulped. He was almost like he was willing himself not to kiss his friend. PJ saw this and blushed yet again. I think they both have figured out by now that they liked each other. Well, I hope they had anyway.

PJ flashed Chris a small nervous smile before slowly leaning in. Chris did the same, this time pressing his lips against PJ's quickly before any sort of distraction could happen. PJ smiled gently into the kiss, gently running a hand through PJ's hair.

I swear I heard Dan make a small squealing noise beside me. I turned to look at him to see he had turned into some sort of crazy fan girl, squealing over her OTP. He grinned at me, quickly pressing his lips against mine in an excited kiss. I giggled softly, edging closer to him as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"OI, you two, stop making out behind that car!"

We practically jumped apart as we heard Chris's voice. I gave Dan a panicked look, my head turning from him to Chris and back.

"Next time you want to stalk us, be a bit quieter" PJ added, laughing softly as he leaned into Chris' chest.

I just blushed practically crimson as I stood up, as did Dan. Chris smiled at us, wrapping an arm around PJ

"Thanks though. Without you two this wouldn't have happened" he said softly, tightening his grip around PJ

Dan grinned, wrapping his arm around me as to mirror Chris' actions with PJ. "No problem. But you know what this means?"

We all exchanged confused glances while Dan kept grinning at us

"Back to the pub to celebrate!"

We all laughed, happily smiling at each other as we turned around and began walking in the direction of our favourite place to be together.


End file.
